Following are publications which disclose background information related to the present invention. These publications are discussed in greater depth in the Background sections indicated and in Example 1. P. Dhaese et al. (1983) EMBO J. 2:419-426, A. Depicker et al. (1982) J. Mol. Appl. Genet. 1:561-573, H. DeGreve et al. (1982) J. Mol. Appl. Genet. 1:499-511, and F. Heidekamp et al. (1983) Nucl. Acids Res. 11:6211-6223 report the sequences of "transcript 7" (identified as ORF3 of the present invention), nos, ocs (ORF11 herein), and tmr (ORF8 of the present invention), respectively. Publications disclosing RNA or protein products of T-DNA genes are listed in Table 5 (see Genes on the TIP Plasmids). N. Murai et al. (1983) Science 222:476-482, and T. C. Hall et al., EP-A-126546 disclose use of the ocs (ORF11) promoter for expression of a plant structural gene. M. W. Bevan et al. (1983) Nature 304:184-187, R. T. Fraley et al. (1983) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 80:4803-4807, and L. Herrera-Estrella et al. (1983) Nature 303:209-213, disclose use of the nos promoter for expression of bacterial structural genes (see Manipulations of the TIP Plasmids).